Hell's Fury
by JulyFlame
Summary: Sirius has returned from behind the Veil after three years and sees a grown up Harry at Hell's Fury. SiriusHarry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter & co. I own not even this idea. It was a plot bunny for a friend.

Also, if there are any small mistakes that you spot in this, give me a message about it. I did this in the middle of night, between the yesterday and the tomorrow. So I was pretty damned out if it, if you get my drift.

Summary: Sirius has returned from behind the Veil after three years and sees a grown up Harry at Hell's Fury.-

I'm figuring that despite the shortness, I'll put this up in parts.

* * *

Inside that darkness, the color swam before his eyes. Black and black and black and black, an eternity of the color of his name, of the stain of his family, of the color of evil, and the color of that hair. That hair! 

The hair that had been scruffed up messily, the hair that had been flattened as best as it could be; the hair that matched brown-hazel eyes, and the hair that had matched eyes greener than green and the color of a curse. It was all that he could do to not scream aloud the names as he was caught alone in the black; the screaming would do nothing, it never rang out, and his ears rang continuously from the deafness of the place.

And then, suddenly, the black was no more. And there was noise.

He groaned and closed his eyes against the light for a moment, before there was pause inside of him, that the beating noise around him more than made up for.

Noise! Light! No longer was he inside that place; which had been far more a prison than Azkaban had ever been.

The riot inside him stopped as he realised something.

Where the bloody hell was he?

The last Black of the Wizarding World passed out beside a large outdoor trash bin and a brick wall.

"Hey now, you alright there, buddy?" A husky voice soothed, and he slowly awoke to find himself being stroked by a very undressed dark skinned, large breasted woman. He immediately closed his eyes again. Awkward, to say the least. Even more so considering that the accent was unmistakably American.

He moaned and opened an eye and looked around. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Detroit," she told him. His expression was obviously not one that gave her a heads up on that he understood, so she elaborated. "Michigan. Y'know, America? The good ole US of A?"

The States. Waking up on top of the woman didn't shock him more than that. He managed to fling himself into a standing position, though he held it uneasily. "Gods damned, how the hell did I end up here?"

"I've no idea, mister, we all thought you were drunk on your ass and mugged, or something. Missy dragged you in here; told me to look after you while she did her show; the bitch."

He looked at her warily. "Show? What sort of show?"

"The one and only Hell's Fury show, the one, the only, the unique and bloody. No where else quite like it." The woman gave him a quick appreciative glance, as though she was eying a particularly juicy steak. It set Sirius' heart aquiver. Once, long ago, it was him that gave those sort of glances. There was also the fact that he wasn't much of a juicy steak anymore, which made the glance uncomfortable. "Now that you know where you are, d'you mind telling me who you are?"

Sirius thought quickly, as fast as he could. He had no idea how he'd gotten here. And he certainly had no idea who she was. And then remembered when at school someone had completely mispronounced his name...

"Cyrus. Cyrus Black."

"Well then, Cyrus, I'm Lana. Lana LaVie. Nice to meet you." Lana looked upwards, towards a clock on the wall. It was a numerical, or something, Sirius recalled. Muggle. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He was in the States, and not even anywhere near a Wizarding Community, as far as he knew. Sextuple shit.

"You're looking a bit pale there, Cyrus. Let's take you out to the front. Maybe it'll get you a bit more stimulated. Sides, there's some Brits out front. Might be your buddies." Lana opened a side door and pointed. " Go that way, you'll be in the club proper. If they aren't your friends, well, you can just come back here, then." Lana said, with a glitter in her eyes. "I have the next show, which won't be starting for about half an hour. So, maybe I could give you a sneak peek."

"Right." Sirius left, quickly.

The uncomfortable look the woman had given him caused him to look downwards for the first time since he had awoke; he was still wearing what he had when he had fallen through whatever it was, he realised. Robes, over trousers and a shirt. Wizarding clothes, among Muggles. Sirius thought back a bit, and then recalled that the woman hadn't made any odd looks towards his clothing. What the hell was that about, then, he wondered, giving a slight shudder, recalling the touching and the looks she had given and directed towards him. He checked a pocket, mindlessly, and was startled to find his wand. Sirius hadn't even noticed it was in there. He gripped it tightly. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to lose it.

He continued down the corridor, and soon strobing red lights and a black atmosphere enveloped him, as well as a beating music; which he recalled from the first time he had woken up, and then passed out. There were plenty of people out in this large opening; and many, he was surprised did not dress too differently from what he was wearing, despite the fact that he could tell that they were mostly Muggles, and American ones at that.

As he stood there, slightly gaping, a person rushed into him, pushed by the crowd. "Shit, I'm so-" the person turned around, and two pairs of eyes met, one pair grey, and the other bright green.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter & co. I own not even this idea. It was a plot bunny for a friend.

Summary: Sirius has returned from behind the Veil after three years and sees a grown up Harry at Hell's Fury.

Yay, second part. Hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

As he stood there, slightly gaping, a person rushed into him, pushed by the crowd. "Shit, I'm so-" the person turned around, and two pairs of eyes met, one pair grey, and the other bright green.

* * *

The owner of the green eyes gave a breath, and dropped the drink in his hand. He did not notice the glass break, sending shards in all directions from the black tiled floors, and Sirius did not notice as the other man pulled a wand out and aim it at him in that same short amount of time. 

"Harry," Sirius croaked.

The green eyes looked troubled and bleary. "You can't be Sirius. He's dead." Sirius finally noticed the ousted wand.

"No, I am Sirius, and I'm alive," he said calmly as he drew his wand further out. Having it too close to his body would be dangerous in this case, even if the Muggles did see. Muggles could always be Obliviated if it got too dirty, and he'd prefer to not be killed by his godson after Harry just found out that he was still alive; or as it seemed , Harry just found out someone was being audacious enough to pretend to be his until just now dead godfather. Most of the possible scenarios for this ended with shitty endings, and a lot of those with him ending up dead. Whether or not he had been dead until he had woken up in that alley was still up for grabs; Sirius for sure didn't know. He wasn't even aware if that state he had been in just hours before counted as dead, or something else.

Those eyes narrowed and the wand moved threateningly. "I should kill you for making such a sick joke."

Sirius backed away, so as to not be such a close target. "Merlin, what the hell do I need to tell you?"

"Nothing that'd make you believe you're real!"

The noise of the two wizards began to create a noticeable knot in the crowd, full of tension, and most of the Americans soon spread out farther away from the two, towards a stage to the right where someone was performing, and the bar. Soon they were the only ones in the clearing, circling each other uneasily. Black hair and black hair, green eyes and grey.

Eventually a shout distracted the two, temporarily. "Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing, Harry?" A tall and lanky red haired young man came up to the two wizards, dragging a bushy haired young woman behind him. He suddenly stopped when he was close enough to identify Sirius under the poor lighting. "Shit! Hermione, do you see him too?"

"Yes, I do see him too," she said primly, as though she was trying to ignore her companion's cursing, and Sirius as well. "Harry, Harry, are you alright?"

Sirius was able to let his guard down for a moment as the younger wizard looked at the girl blearily. "Of course I'm fine," Harry told her. "This bastard is pretending to be Sirius!" Harry gestured wildly towards Sirius with his wand still in hand.

"This bastard happens to be right here, and happens to not be pretending, " Sirius said, with a bit of levity, given the events. He wasn't dead, after all. That was plenty of cause to be, if not happy, at least not depressed.

The witch Sirius remembered as his godson's friend sighed patiently. "No, he's not. And besides, Harry, you're drunk. You've been getting drunk nearly every night since we arrived in the States."

"I'm not drunk, 'Mione," he said, at the same time as he nearly tripped.

Sirius would have palmed himself in the face, if it hadn't left Harry out of sight for a moment. He was too dangerous to not watch, if that earlier scene told him anything. And at any rate, he didn't want to lose sight of his godson, if just to keep looking at him.

"Yes you are. You only call me 'Mione when you're drunk. The last time you tried to call me that sober, I hexed you."

"I am not drunk, and this bastard is pretending to be Sirius," Harry repeated himself, sounding slightly threatening towards and to Sirius.

Hermione looked at the red head. "Don't even dare say I didn't try, Ronald."

Ron made a slight strangled noise as though remembering something. "Promise."

Hermione raised her wand; where she had been concealing it, Sirius hadn't been able to catch. "_Stupefy!"_ A jet of red light came out, and hit Harry, who promptly collapsed on the floor of the nightclub. She gave a sound of relief. "At least he hadn't shielded himself this time," and turned towards Sirius. "You really aren't dead, are you?" Hermione said as she gave him a strange look.

"I suppose not. I wasn't even aware I was dead in the first place. Now, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"In a moment. Ron, can you Apparate Harry to his hotel room?"

Ron leaned over, and heaved his closest friend over his shoulder. "Sure, of course. It's not like I wasn't enjoying myself here."

"Ronald!"

A quick grin and a loud _Crack!_ was her reply.

Hermione turned to Sirius, having taken care of that problem, she looked confidant and capable. "Do you want to walk to the hotel, or would you rather do a Side-Along Apparition?"

Sirius looked at her, impressed. "You can do a Side-Along Apparition?" As Sirius looked up and down at her figure and face, he figured that she must have been at least eighteen. It was really the first look he had gotten at any of the three, even of Harry, despite having nearly been in a duel with him just a short time before.

"Of course I can," she said huffily. "It's just a matter of concentrating enough on the proper-" A brief look from Sirius cut her off from continuing on what would have become a long lecture. She repeated herself. "Would you rather walk or Apparate with me?"

"Side-Along Apparition," he told her.

He had no idea what this Muggle city held, and he wanted to see Harry as soon as possible. They left with a _Crack!_

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that second chapter. My brain didn't exactly. (As you can probably tell, I'm not the best fan of HP/SB. One too many bad lemons. X.x ) 

Also, I'd love some more reviews. While I plan on continuing and finishing, reviews are balm for my poor brain. Mah brain loves the reviews, yes it does.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter & co. I own not even this idea. It was a plot bunny for a friend.

Summary: Sirius has returned from behind the Veil after three years and sees a grown up Harry at Hell's Fury.

I apologize to those of you who are interested in this, my brain and I needed some recovery time. Particularly with how to fit this into the new (and completed) canon. That, and schoolwork has prevented this from being updated for that long.

* * *

"Of course I can," she said huffily. "It's just a matter of concentrating enough on the proper-" A brief look from Sirius cut her off from continuing on what would have become a long lecture. She repeated herself. "Would you rather walk or Apparate with me?" 

"Side-Along Apparition," he told her.

He had no idea what this muggle city held, and he wanted to see Harry as soon as possible. They left with a _Crack!_

* * *

The two appeared in a hotel room. The place, as far as Sirius could tell, was decent, and was obviously a Muggle hotel; the television and telephone told him that much. 

Beyond being Muggle, the room looked as thought it had been in use for at least a few weeks, a variety of clothing was laid out for the next day, no luggage was in sight, and, on a small table by a window that let in the noise of the city below, a large assortment of schoolbooks and files and parchment that looked as though it had been looked through time and time again and showed no manner of organization or hint that it would be put away anytime soon.

"This is the room Ron and I've been sharing," Hermione told Sirius, as she unlinked her arm from his. "Ron and Harry should be in the room right next to us. At least, they should be," she said, her steady tone slightly wavering.

Sirius gave her a slightly impressed look. "The two of you have gotten together? I told Molly at Christmas you two were going to end up with each other.

Hermione blushed, a pink tinge crossing her face for a short moment, then disappearing. "Sirius, that was nearly three years ago! It's 1998!"

"1998?" Sirius blanched. He knew that she looked about eighteen, but the idea of it was beginning to hit full stride... Two years gone by? What had happened in the time since then?

"Sirius, sit down," the young-not-so-young witch ordered, guiding him to the foot of the room's bed. "It is September, 1998. It's been about two years and a couple months since you disappeared through the veil at the end of our fifth year. Since then, a lot of things have happened. About a year after we thought you died, Dumbledore was killed." Sirius felt a small jolt. Dumbledore, dead? "For our seventh year, Snape was appointed Headmaster and Voldemort took over both the Ministry and Hogwarts. We were on the run. Many things happened. About two months ago, there was a battle at Hogwarts. The last one. Remus and Tonks died. Plenty of people died. For a short time we thought Voldemort had killed Harry, but it turned out he was alive. He saved everyone, " she finished, solemnly.

Sirius stared blankly. Hermione had left things out, a lot of things, he could tell, but at the same time, just what she had told him... "Remus is dead?" he asked, grasping at something.

"Yes."

Sirius turned for a moment, looking away from her. "Harry's in the other room?" he said aloud, finally.

"Yes. And you can't see him, not yet. He's drunk."

"Well, I could tell that much."

"Harry- he's been having it hard lately. He held himself together for about the last year. Even when things were getting really bad. But, now that it's all over, I don't think he wants to see himself in the mirror anymore. It's like the month right after you disappeared, but much worse. He's blaming himself for everything."

"Didn't you just say that he saved everyone though?"

"Try telling him that. The only person who can really get him to listen and brighten up for a bit is Ginny."

"Ron's sister?"

"They started to go out for a short time in our sixth year, but Harry broke up with her shortly after. They both love each other, but Harry still doesn't want to get close to her again. She's not here because she's still at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her come."

A brief smirk came to Sirius's face. "I never expected her to grab Harry. Good for her. Where exactly are we? And why are you three in the States? And for that matter, me?"

A very guilty look flooded Hermione's face but soon disappeared. "We're in Detroit for a meeting between the American's Department of Magic and the Ministry, to fix relationships between each country. Minister Shacklebolt decided that we'd be the best face to present, since for about thirty years the Ministry's let the political relationship between us deteriorate. That's mainly due to the first war and Voldemort's influ-" Hermione glanced at Sirius and stopped. "For whatever reason, the Americans decided that Detroit would be a better place for the meeting than New York or Washington DC. I think it is because of the large Wizarding population in this city."

"You didn't say anything about why I'm here." Sirius said pointedly, feeling once again as though Hermione had left something out on purpose.

The guilty look returned to Hermione's face once more. Looking at the room's door for a moment, she took her wand out and cast a locking spell. Under her breath, she muttered "_Muffilatio._"

"That's because it is my fault."

* * *

This thing is really all for you who like it. 

My brain is crying that it's not good for it, and I think writing this is bad for it, but at the same time, I'm ending up caught up in what I'm writing.

Hopefully, whatever there is out there that takes care of people like us forgives me and my brain for writing what I believe in not and such.

Because, I mean, this is fanfiction and you should be writing what you like.


End file.
